Anniversary Surprises
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: SEQUEL TO BIRTHDAY SURPRISES!  Troy got Gabi back.. Now they're happily engaged. When their anniversary comes around?.. Theres a big surprise in store for the couple One shot better than summary! Sexual content Troyella! RxR


_**THANK YOU ALL! Lol.. For all my amazing reviews :D I'm getting more and more with each one shot that I post and it makes me smile even more every time. As I promised people who have reviewed every chapter get a special mention :D.. So here goes *drum roll* A big thank you to; Pumpkinking5 who has reviewed EVERY ONE SHOT SO FAR! Also; VanessaLillyMontez who has reviewed all but one :D, 1HSMWiLdCat who has reviewed most of them I thank you too :D, Clembo29 who has also reviewed most!**_

_**I want to write all of your names in here :D.. So next one shot?.. I'm gunna write everyone who reviews this chapter in it.. So you will ALL get a special mention in my next one shot.. Because you mean that much to me! I also want to thank the anonymous reviewers who take the time to review.. You will also be getting a mention :D (So pick a name you know will mean its you haha).. Keep up the great reviewing! And I'll keep up the writing! Now read and enjoy!**_

I woke up feeling.. Well lets just say I had to get up and run to the bathroom to puke my guts up. I hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days. I'd had cold and hot flushes, I felt sick.. Enough to throw up. Tired was on the list.. And I think that's about it. Troy had been really good, he'd even taken the week off work to look after me. Making sure that I stayed in bed for most of the day.

I groaned as the remainder of my dinner from last night made its way into the toilet bowl. I don't know how much more I could throw up, I hadn't been eating properly at all so right now?.. I was probably throwing up my insides, not my food.

"Baby!" I heard Troy's panicked voice from behind me, before one of his hands were holding my hair up away from the vomit, the other rubbing my back soothingly

I frowned, coughing a little once I finished throwing up, my throat sore from vomiting. I rested my head on the toilet, closing my eyes. I smiled a little as I felt Troy's soft lips press gently to the side of my head.. He was the most caring fiancé! I don't know why we ever broke up.

"Come on lets get you back to bed" He said quietly, before he lifted my aching body off the cold tiles

I was too tired to argue, too sore to fight. What was wrong with me? I never get sick like this! "..Thank you" I managed to mumble, burying my face in his chest, his shirtless.. Yummy chest. That I could be doing things to right now other than pushing my face into it cause my heads pounding so badly!

"No need to thank me baby.." He sighed, kissing the top of my head gently "..You need looking after and its my pleasure to do it"

I nodded, mumbling a little. Something I tend to do when I'm sick, I whimpered a little when he laid me down on our bed "..Cold" I mumbled

I heard him chuckle lightly, before his light footsteps headed around the bed. I felt it dip in lightly, before Troy's arms wrapped around my waist tightly, keeping me close against his chest "..Get some rest baby.. You need it" He mumbled, kissing my shoulder blade

I nodded "..Mmm" I mumbled, resting my arm over his. I smiled when his hand slipped under my pyjama shirt, rubbing my stomach lightly, he knew that made me feel better.

That was the last thing I remember before I woke up, Troy lightly kissing my forehead "..Hey" He smiled a little "..Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you but I figured you'd need something to eat" He nodded

I shook my head "..I feel too sick" I frowned

"Baby.. You've thrown up three times over night.. You haven't eaten anything" He sighed, moving my hair from my face "..I'm worried about you.. You need to eat"

"I cant keep it down" I frowned

"Just try?.. I'll just cook you some toast.. Dry toast.." He nodded "..You'll be able to keep it down"

I frowned "..Fine.. But if I throw up, its gunna be all over you"

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing my forehead "..Okay" He smiled, before he stood up and headed out to our kitchen

I watched him tiredly, I needed to go to a doctor or something. But honestly? I could barely keep my eyes open.. I wasn't sure how I was gunna sit up let alone eat.. Or make it to a doctor.

I must've fell asleep again because it felt like two seconds before Troy was rubbing my arm lightly, saying my name "..Brie" I heard him whisper, before his hand moved to my back, rubbing it gently

"Mmm?"

"I have your toast baby.. Come on"

"Too sick" I mumbled

"Come on.. Up" He sighed, before I felt him get up

Where was he going? I frowned, opening my eyes slowly.. I looked over, seeing him walking over to the TV "..What are you doing?" I frowned, sitting up slowly, using my arms to hold me up

"Turning the TV on for you" He smiled

I smiled tiredly "..Do you always have to be so amazingly sweet?"

"Well.. I'm just being myself so.. Yeah?" He laughed

"Good.." I giggled lightly

He smiled over at me, turning the TV on before he grabbed the remote and headed back over to the bed "..Very good" He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled, sitting up straight as he went to sit behind me "..I love you" I nodded

"I love you too baby.. More than anything in this world" He smiled, moving the pillows up against the bed head before he sat back against them "..Come here" He smiled, opening his arms

I smiled, leaning back against his chest, resting my head near his shoulder before I closed my eyes "..Good" I mumbled

"Uh-uh.." He smiled, picking up something from the bedside table.. Which I soon learnt, as he sat it on my stomach, that it was a plate

"Troy its cold" I frowned, burying my face in the crook of his neck

"Sorry baby.." He smiled "..But its not moving till you eat up"

"I'm too sore to move my arms.. You feed me" I nodded

"Okay.." He laughed "..Lazy bones"

"Don't be mean.." I frowned, opening my eyes. I slowly chewed a piece of toast after he fed it to me.. Sick!

"Sorry baby" He smiled, kissing the back of my head "..And thank you for eating"

"Your welcome.. Its not too bad" I nodded

"Good.." He smiled

I smiled and nodded, eating a little more of the slightly cold toast "..Your toast is amazing" I smiled, my eyes focused on the television

"You know I made the toast, right?.." Troy smiled "..Not.. Chad Dylan Cooper" He laughed, I knew he was joking.. But technically I was looking at the television when I said it

I smiled, yeah I was watching Disney. It always made me feel better when I was sick, maybe it was cause it's the same way I got better when I was a kid. My Mum would make me some soup, wrap me up in bed and turn on the Disney channel and I'd be all better after a few days "..Have you secretly been watching Sonny With A Chance, Bolton?"

"Ah.." He started, coughing a little "..No, no.. Not me"

"Suuuure" I giggle "..You love this show as much as I do"

"Only cause Demi's hot" He smiled

"Troy!" I exclaimed, hitting his chest lightly

"Kidding Brie.." He chuckled "..You know you're the only girl for me"

I smiled "..Good.. But I admit, she is pretty hot"

He laughed "..Glad we have similar tastes in woman" He teased

I giggled "..Sterling Knight is hotter"

"Hey!" He smiled

"What?" I giggle "..He is! But you're the only man for me" I smiled

"Good.." He smiled, kissing the side of my head

I giggled and nodded, sitting my plate on the bedside table again "..Very good"

"Brie.. You hardly ate one piece of toast" Troy sighed

"I'm sorry.." I frowned "..I really tried, I just cant"

"Its okay.." He sighed "..I'm just worried"

I frowned and nodded "..I can try" I say, reaching over to pick the plate up

"Its okay Brie.." He smiled, grabbing my hand, keeping his palm against the back of my hand as he laced our fingers

"Okay.." I smiled weakly, closing my eyes

"Thank you anyway" He smiled, kissing my forehead "..Brie, your so hot"

"You've already told me that many times" I joke

He laughed "..Well you are hot in that way.. But I meant as in your burning up way"

I smiled "I know.." I nod "..I can feel it"

"How about I run you a cool bath?"

I nodded "..Sounds amazing"

He smiled, kissing the back of my head "..Okay baby" He nodded, sitting me up gently before he got up. He helped me lay back down, kissing me quickly before he headed to the bathroom

I smiled, resting back against the pillows again, focusing on the television. Which turned out to be a difficult task, my head was hurting really badly and my throat was becoming sore. I got up slowly, heading out of our bedroom towards the kitchen. I needed a drink! And some pain killers.. I leaned against the counter, grabbing a glass out before I filled it up with water from the tap. I managed to get the pain killers out of the cupboard, everything was hurting! I frowned, putting my head back as I swallowed the tablets

I sighed, closing my eyes "..Whoa" I mumbled, I felt the glass slip from my hands before I fell backwards, hitting the floorboards that covered our kitchen floor. I hated having tiles everywhere!

"Brie?" I heard Troy's voice call out. I couldn't answer! I was nearly asleep.. Or passed out maybe. Whatever was happening my head hurt like a bitch.. Painkillers done nothing!

The last thing I remember?.. Was Troy's voice yelling my name. And then everything went black.

"She'll be fine, we're running some blood tests and we'll get the results to you as soon as possible"

"Thank you"

I woke up to Troy talking to someone, who was that? I frowned, feeling something in my hand.. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a couple times so they could adjust to the light before I looked down at my hand.. It was one of those IV drip things. I was in the hospital?

"Your welcome.." I realized now it was a doctor. She smiled at Troy before heading out of the room

I watched him sigh, running his hand through his hair, as he mumbled something to himself

"Troy" I croaked

He turned around quickly, racing over to my bed "..Brie.. Baby" He sighed, sitting on the bed beside me "..How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" I frowned

"Brie, you should've stayed in bed" He sighed, running his hand gently through my hair "..I could've got you a drink.."

"I wanted to.. You've done enough for me already" I nodded, grabbing his hand, squeezing it lightly "..Please lay with me" I frowned

He nodded, laying down beside me "..Don't say I've done enough for you already.." He sighed, pulling me close "..Its my job to look after you and I love doing it" He nodded, kissing my forehead

I smiled, cuddling into him, closing my eyes "..I love you looking after me.. I love you all together" I nodded "..I'm sorry if I frightened you"

"Its okay baby.." He smiled "..You don't have to apologize"

I smiled weakly "..I love you"

"I love you too baby.. More than anything" He smiled, kissing my forehead "..How about you get some more sleep?" He asked, rubbing my back

I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes "..That sounds like a good idea" I mumbled, I was just about to drift off when the door opened quietly

"I'm back" I heard a female voice say. The doctor.

"Shh.." Troy smiled "..She's sleeping"

"Oh, sorry.. I just have the test results" She smiled

"I'm not asleep" I mumbled, opening my eyes

"Okay.." She smiled "..Well, it looks like you've just got a bad flu.." She nodded

"That's it?" I asked

"That's it.." She smiled, nodding "..I'm gunna give you some medication and your gunna go home and keep resting, have some nice hot soup and stay relaxed"

"Thank you" I nod

"Your welcome.." She smiled "..You should be all better for your anniversary in a few days"

I smiled, blushing lightly. Troy kept telling everyone.. And I mean _everyone_ that our one year anniversary was in a few days "..Thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie" She laughed "..You've got quiet a fiancé there" She smiled

"He's amazing" I smiled, looking up at him "..He's been taking the best care of me all week"

"That's really good to hear.." She smiled "..I'm gunna leave you pair to all your cuteness and get back to work" She laughed "..We're gunna keep you in for a few hours so we can keep an eye on you"

"Thank you doctor..?"

"Elizabeth.. Just call me Elizabeth" She smiled

"Thank you Elizabeth"

"Your welcome.. Get better" She smiled, saying bye to Troy before she headed out of the room

I smiled, looking up at Troy "..She's really nice"

"Only the best doctor for my Brie" He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled "..We should get married soon" I nod "..Its been almost a year since you proposed"

"I know Brie.. But I like that we're taking time to do things" He nodded

I smiled and nodded "..Your adorable.. I'm glad we're taking time to do things too"

"Good.." He smiled, kissing me quickly "..But I promise you we'll get married one day soon.. Very soon"

"You gotta give me some warning Bolton.. I need time to figure things out" I smiled

"Don't worry Montez-Soon-To-Be-Bolton" He smiled "..I'll give you.. A days warning.. Plenty of time!"

"Noo.." I giggle

"Why not?" He chuckled "..All we need is me, two witnesses and you looking absolutely stunning.. As usual. And it'd be the most amazing wedding in the history of time"

I smiled, blushing heavily "..Your so sweet, trust me.. If I didn't feel like my stomach was about to make its way up my throat then I'd be ripping your clothes off right now"

He chuckled, pulling me closer "..Your so cute.. And believe me if my baby wasn't so sick she'd be bent over, screaming my name" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"Oooooh Mr. Bolton.. She'd be a lucky girl" I giggled

"She sure would" He laughed

I smiled, fixing up my dress. I was standing in front of my floor length mirror, making sure the black material stayed in the right place. I was wearing a tight black dress, one that fitted my curves nicely and stopped mid thigh, with a purple band just under my boobs

"Brie! Let me in" I heard Troy groan, twisting the door knob

I smiled "..No!" I knew he wanted to get in here cause he knew I was wearing his favourite matching, black and purple lace bra and underwear set.

"Brie! Not fair!"

"So fair!" I smiled "..Get over it Troy.. You'll see it later!"

"That's too long away!" He groaned "..Pretty pleasseeee"

"Noooo.." I smiled "..You wouldn't tell me what my present is so you have to wait" I smiled, putting my earrings in

"That's so not fair!.. My present is a surprise!"

"That's so not fair" I mimicked, putting my hells on

"Don't copy me Gabriella Montez"

"Don't copy me Gabriella Montez"

"Troy is amazing"

"Troy is gay"

I giggled lightly hearing him groan again "..Babe, don't groan.. You need that beautiful voice for talking dirty later" I smiled. I walked over to the door when I heard him chuckle, might as well go out while he's not hounding me to see my underwear "..Thank you" I smiled, opening the door

"For wh-whaa.." He stuttered, making me smile even wider as his eyes traveled over my body

I smiled, stepping closer to him, trailing my hand up the light blue material of his dress shirt "..For letting me come out of the room"

"Y-Your veer- Welcome"

"Troy.." I smiled, hooking my finger under his chin lifting his gaze from my boobs to my face "..Up here" I laugh

"Sorry.." He smiled, pulling me closer against him "..You look.. I cant even find a word to describe how amazing you look right now"

"Awww.." I blushed "..You look.. So amazingly handsome"

"Thanks baby" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"More amazingly handsome than amazingly handsome" I giggled

He chuckled "..That's pretty amazingly handsome"

"I know.." I smiled "..Its cause you are"

"Why thank you baby.." He smiled "..But we better get going before we miss our reservations"

"Okay.." I smiled, kissing him quickly. I quickly ran over to the bed and grabbed my bag before walking back over to Troy "..Lets go sexy man"

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist before we headed out to the car. The restaurant he booked?.. Was right around the corner from our house.. Right in the middle of the rich part of town! "..Troy!.. We're not eating here"

"Yeah we are Brie" He laughed, getting out of the car, heading around to my side

I shook my head, keeping my hand over the belt buckle "No!" I laughed, as he tried to pull my belt off me

"Come on" He laughed, tickling my side "..We're eating here"

After a five minute tickling argument Troy won, ending up with us in the restaurant and me needing to pee "..That fight was so rigged.. You had an unfair advantage!"

"Why?.. Cause I'm stronger than you" He smiled, before telling the person at the counter that we had reservations

"No!.. C-Cause.. You.. You were standing up!"

He chuckled, leading me into the restaurant as we followed the waiter "..Just shhh Brie.. I win, we're eating here"

"Your mean" I pouted, sitting down after Troy pulled a chair out for me "..Thank you meanie"

"Your welcome gorgeous" He smiled, sitting on the other side of the table

"Stop being so nice" I groaned "..I really am mad at you" I nodded

"No your not" He chuckled

His laugh made me smile! It was so unfair how he had these little things over me. All he had to do was smile at me and I'd melt and give in "..Fine, I'm not" I say, a small smile tugging at my lips

"Thank you" He smiled, taking my hand over the table before he laced our fingers

"Your welcome.." I smiled, resting my chin on the palm of my free hand

"Your so amazing" He smiled

"You are.." I smiled "..Bringing me here?"

"You deserve it" He nodded "..You've been so amazing this past year"

"You have to.. You've been more than amazing" I smiled, leaning over and kissing him quickly

"I have to keep up with your amazingness right?" He smiled

"Awww!" I giggled

I swear I didn't stop smiling or laughing the whole dinner. Troy was being so sweet! And amazing and.. I just wanted to have sex with him right on the table! I smiled as our dessert was brought over.. Chocolate mousse! My favourite! "..What did you get?" I smiled over at Troy

"Chocolate mud cake" He laughed "..You were s-"

"In the toilet" I laughed

"Shh.. I knew that" He chuckled

I smiled, picking up my spoon "..Sure Bolton" I giggled, eating some of my dessert

He smiled, starting to eat his dessert "..This.. Is amazing"

"Mine too.." I smiled, putting some of the mousse on my spoon before I held it in front of his mouth

He smiled, eating it "..Thank you"

"Your welcome" I giggled, eating some more

"Here.." He smiled, giving me some of his cake

I smiled, eating it "..Thank you" I say, covering my mouth with my hand before I swallowed it "..God, rich icing"

"Yeah.." He laughed

I smiled a little, taking a sip of my water. I'd been better a couple days after I came home from the hospital. I didn't have a headache or anything! Which was good.. But right now? My stomach wasn't feeling too good. I frowned, wiping my mouth

"You okay, Brie?" Troy asked, concerned

"Y-Yeah" I nodded

"You sure?.. You went kinda pale"

I went to answer him before I felt vomit rising. I got up, rushing to the bathroom quickly. I heard Troy calling out my name but I couldn't stop or I'd spew everywhere. I just made it to the toilet before I puked.. Gross! I thought I was all better and then this had to go happen

It felt like hours before I stopped spewing, I got up slowly going over and washing my mouth out. I sighed, staring into the mirror. I looked like crap now, I frowned before I washed my face heading out afterwards

I jumped a little when I saw Troy standing near the toilet door "..Hey" He frowned "..Are you okay baby?"

I nodded "..Can we go home though?" I sighed

"Of course.. Anything for my Brie" He sighed, walking over and kissing my forehead

"Thank you" I smiled weakly

"How about we go to the emergency room?" He sighed, kissing the side of my head as his arm wrapped around my waist before we headed to pay for our dinner

I shook my head "..I just need to lay down" I smiled weakly

"Brie.." Troy sighed "..The doctor said if you felt sick or threw up again that we had to take you up to the hospital" He nodded, before paying for our dinner

I sighed, I knew I wasn't gunna win. That's how we ended up sitting in the emergency ward, me with my head laying in Troy's lap, my eyes closed. I heard someone say my name but I couldn't be fucked to move

"Brie?.. The doctors gunna see you now"

I groaned, opening my eyes before I sat up slowly "..I'm tired" I frowned

"I know baby.." Troy sighed, kissing my forehead "..Here.. I'll help you" He nodded, picking me up bridal style before he stood up and followed the doctor

I groaned, making sure his jacket didn't fall off my shoulders. I was cold! I frowned when Troy laid me down on the cold bed, keeping a hold on his arm "..Don't leave me" I whisper

"I'm not baby" He sighed, sitting on the bed beside me

"Evening Gabriella" The doctor smiled at me

"Wh-Where's the doctor I had the other day?"

"Who was your doctor babe?"

"Elizabeth"

"I'll go see if she's on duty"

"Please don't be offended" I frowned

"No, no.. I'm not" She laughed "..I have other patients tonight, you made my job easier.. Not that I wouldn't wanna look after you" She smiled

"I understand" I smiled weakly "..Thank you"

"Miss Montez" I heard a voice say, walking into the room

"Oh look.. Just the doctor we were after" The first doctor said

"I've been asked for?" Elizabeth smiled

"Sure were.. I'll leave you to look after this lovely young lady. Get well soon Gabriella" The doctor smiled, before heading out of the room

Elizabeth smiled over at me "..What happened tonight sweetie?"

"I threw up again" I frowned

"That's it?.. You don't have a headache or anything still?"

I shook my head "..No"

"Hmm.. I might do another blood test" She nodded, getting a needle out

I frowned and nodded "..Okay"

"Its okay baby" Troy whispered, kissing my forehead. He knew I hated needles

I nodded, grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly as the doctor took the blood sample "..Oww" I whimpered a little

"Baby.. Your fine" Troy sighed, kissing the top of my head, sitting there for a second

"All done" Elizabeth smiled "..Good girl.. Would you like a lolly or something?" She laughed

I smiled "..Can I?"

"Sure can.." She smiled, putting the needle in a little bag, before reaching into a drawer and pulled out a lolly

"Thank you" I giggled, taking the lolly "..Can you open it?" I ask Troy "..My arms sore"

"Sure baby" Troy smiled, kissing me quickly before he pulled the plastic wrapping off the lolly

"I'll leave you two and get this blood to get tested," Elizabeth smiled "Make sure you rest Gabi and I'll be back soon" She nodded, before she headed out

I smiled up at Troy "..I love you so much"

"I love you too baby.. More than anything" He smiled, kissing me quickly "..That was so brave of you"

"I nearly cried!" I smiled

"Noooo.." He chuckled "..You were brave!"

I giggled "..Your so adorable!"

"No you are!" He laughed, kissing me quickly "..Now.. You should get some rest"

"Can I just lay with you?.. Pleasseeee?"

"I can do that baby.." He smiled, before he moved, laying down beside me properly

I smiled, moving closer to him straight away, resting my head on his chest "…Mmm, better" I smiled

"Good.." He smiled, rubbing my back

I smiled and nodded, slipping my hand under his shirt as I closed my eyes. It felt like I just fell asleep when I was woken up again, it was the doctor.. With my test results. Hopefully I'd be able to find out what was wrong with me.

"Sorry to wake you sweetie" She smiled

"That's okay.." I say sleepily "..Where's Troy?" I ask, sitting up slowly

"He just went down to the cafeteria to get you a drink" She explained

"Oh okay.." I nodded "..Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I sure do.." She smiled, sitting on my bed "..You have a disease" She started, making my heart sink "..Its very common in woman.. Involves a series of throwing up in the morning.. Nausea.. Swollen feet, tiredness.. Weird food cravings" She smiled "..Do you think you know where I'm going with this?"

"I-I.. Am I pregnant?"

"Got it one! You could be a doctor" She laughed

I smiled pretty widely "..I'm pregnant?"

"Sure are" She smiled

"Oh my.. Wow.. Thank you!"

"No need to thank me.." She laughed "..I had no part in it"

I giggled "..Kinda glad with that.. No offence"

"None taken" She laughed

I smiled "..I think I might go find Troy and tell him"

"Okay.." She smiled "..I'll tell you what to do during the pregnancy.. But I'll explain that after you've told Troy"

"Thank you" I smiled, after we said bye and she headed out I got up, pulling Troy's suit jacket on before I headed out of the room and towards the cafeteria

I got near the cafeteria when I saw Troy walking out, a couple drinks in hand along with a few packets of food "..Brie! Your awake!" He smiled, walking to me

"I am" I smiled, taking some of the stuff off him

"How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing me quickly

"I'm feeling really good" I smiled "..Amazingly good"

"Yeah?" He smiled "..I'm glad baby"

"Me too.. I have something to tell you too" I smiled

"Oh yeah?.. And what would that be?" He laughed

I smiled, taking his hand, leading him over to the seats "..Sit Bolton" I smiled, sitting the stuff on the seat

"Okay, Future Mrs. Bolton" He laughed, sitting down

I smiled, sitting on his lap "..The doctor told me what was wrong.." I smiled, kissing his nose

"Is it bad?" He asked

I giggled a little at the concern in his voice.. It was so cute! I smiled, shaking my head "..Unless you think it's a bad thing"

"Unless I think what's a bad thing?"

"Rubbing my back or my feet, getting me weird food cravings.. Not to mention! Changing dirty nappies, getting up at all hours of the night"

"Wait!.. A-Are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant!" I giggled. I frowned when he didn't say anything, kinda frowning "..T-Troy?" I ask, running my hand through his hair "..P-Please answer me"

"Y-Your really pregnant?"

I frowned and nodded "..Yeah" I say quietly, looking down at my lap, suddenly feeling like this baby was coming at the wrong time

I giggled lightly when Troy started kissing all over my face "..Your pregnant!" He laughed

"I am!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his next

"That's.. Amazing baby" He smiled, kissing me quickly "..I cant believe I'm gunna be a Dad!" He laughed, resting his hand gently on my stomach

I smiled, kissing him quickly "..I wouldn't want anyone else to be my baby's Daddy"

"Good.." He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled, laying on our bed. I was finally home! It was only over night but it felt like years before I was allowed out. Elizabeth wanted to make sure that I wasn't getting too sick, lucky I didn't. And after I went the whole night without throwing up she said I could go home!

"Comfy Brie?" Troy smiled, laying beside me

"Very comfy" I smiled, moving closer to him

"Good.." He smiled, his arms wrapping around my waist

"Mmm.." I smiled, closing my eyes. I smiled when his hand started rubbing my side "..That feels good" I mumbled

Troy laughed lightly, kissing my neck a little "..Your so cute" He smiled

I smiled "..Your cuter" I nod, slipping my hand under his shirt

"Nahh" He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled "..Kiss me properly Bolton"

"Gladly Mrs. Soon-to-be-Bolton" He smiled, before he kissed me

I giggled, he loved calling me that. I smiled, kissing him back before I moved my arms around his neck

"Mmm.." He smiled, pulling me closer

Next thing I knew? His shirt was on the floor and his pants were half way down his legs. The nurse said this would happen.. I'd get sudden sexual urges. Which Troy was very excited about. I smiled when he pulled at my singlet, followed closely by my bra

"Troy.. I'm so wet" I moaned, as he sucked on my neck. I pulled at my underwear, kinda majorly turned on now. After I pulled my underwear off I pulled at Troy's boxers, as his hand ran down my stomach. I moaned, arching my back when he pushed two fingers into my vagina

"I can tell Brie" He mumbled against my neck

I rocked my hips against his hand.. He wasn't moving his fingers! "..Troy, don't be mean" I whimpered

He smiled against my neck, pulling his fingers out "..Patience my dear Brie"

"No.." I growled

"Whoa.. Chill baby" He laughed, before he kissed me properly

I kissed him back, knowing if I didn't we weren't gunna get anywhere. I moaned again when I felt his hardened shaft push in between my wet walls. It felt.. Amazing! "..Fuck" I moaned

"Good baby?" Troy smiled, after he pulled away from the kiss

"Uh-huh" I moaned, gripping his arms, digging my nails in lightly

"Good.." He smiled, fastening his pace

"Oh my god" I managed "..Harder"

I moaned, managing to flip us over. It took a minute but I managed it. I moaned, letting my head fall back after I sat up straight, resting my hands on Troy's chest so I didn't fall "..Fuck Brie" He moaned

I moaned, moving his hands to my hips. Moaning louder as he pulled me harder against him "..Fuck Troy!" I moaned loudly, I moved my hands to my boobs, massaging them lightly "..Your so big"

I knew he was smiling, he always loved when I played around with my boobs.. Or well. Pleasured myself in any way "Your so tight Brie" I moaned

"I-Oh fuck!" I moaned, when his thumb came in contact with my clit "..I-I'm so close" I moaned

"I can tell Brie" Troy smiled

I smiled, leaning down and kissing him again, giggling a little when he flipped us over. My laugh quickly turned into a moan again "..Oh-Oh my.. I-I'm cu-cuming" I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm take over my body

"Me too baby" Troy moaned, before I felt his seed spill inside me

I felt my body shaking slightly from the pleasure racking through it. Once it finished I sighed contently, smiling "..That was.. Amazing"

"More than amazing" Troy smiled, laying beside me "..Your more than amazing" He nodded

"You are.." I smiled, rolling over to look at him. I giggled when he kissed me quickly "..Things like that make you amazing"

"Everything about you makes you indescribable" He smiled

"I cant believe we're having a baby!" I giggled

"I know!.." He chuckled "…Best anniversary ever"

"Best anniversary ever.. So far" I giggled

He chuckled, "..That's true"

I giggled, kissing him quickly "..I love you"

"I love you too baby.." He smiled, before he rested his hand on my stomach "..And you too my little baby" He smiled, kissing my stomach gently

_**What did you guys think? I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! I thought this one shot was particularly cute :D.. Anyway, I wanna know three things!;**_

_**1) Would you read a third part to this sequel?.. Because I have another idea! :D**_

_**2) Do you like me writing in Gabi's POV?.. Or would you like me try Troy's or in no ones?**_

_**And 3) Would you read a sad one shot?.. No sex involved, just plain sad, cryingness haha.. Cause I have some ideas in mind! **_

_**So if you could.. Review! (And you'll get a mention in the next one shot ;D) and also answer my questions? If you could that'd be great.. Love you guys! **_


End file.
